


A Pointed Appointment

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew meetings with Kaiba could come to an usual conclusion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pointed Appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> Beta: the usual~

At this point, Pegasus had to accept that dear Kaiba-boy knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

Part of the fun of the game, in the beginning, had been the obliviousness that Kaiba displayed. The blatant misunderstanding of his innuendos, his flirting, or just not catching the implications full stop. Ultimately, it was frustrating though. From the start, Pegasus had just wanted to get a rise out of him, to tease him, maybe make him blush a little. But dear Kaiba-boy, oh dear Kaiba-boy was far too oblivious for even so much as a tiny little blush.

That had changed more recently, though, and Pegasus had finally been rewarded with the light blushes he’d been after! The ones that Kaiba couldn’t quell no matter how much willpower he had. Pegasus would grin, not so secretly, to himself as the blush only egged him on to be more obvious and to up the frequency of his flirting, his teasing.

But the tables, as they nearly always did with Kaiba-boy, had suddenly turned without warning.

“Kaiba boy~” Pegasus hummed in his usual greeting, offering his hand as always. 

Kaiba took it in a tight grip and shook. “Pegasus,” he replied calmly enough but Pegasus had seen the barely restrained twitch at ‘Kaiba-boy’. He almost felt like giving him a pat on the back. It used to be entirely obvious and another source of entertainment.

Their hands parted and Pegasus smiled, following the younger man into his office, door closing behind him. “How are you? You look less coffee dependant than usual~” Pegasus teased, grinning as he took a seat. 

“Well enough, Pegasus.” Kaiba ignored the coffee comment, of course, and asked after Pegasus’ health in reply. The usual pleasantries passed between them and the meeting proceeded as normal, right until they took a break for lunch.

A break.

For lunch. 

Why Pegasus felt as if he should fall out of his chair in surprise at this disruption of their usual routine.

Kaiba thanked Isono for bringing it to them and they were left alone again. Pegasus looked back to Kaiba to find an insufferable smirk on his face. “Something wrong, Pegasus?” 

Oh. Oh! So he wanted to play the game did he? Well Pegasus would have to see about that. He paused a moment longer before he began to eat. “Oh, I’m just wondering which is a more plausible explanation for you taking a break in a meeting to have lunch. Currently, I’m quite sure you’re being possessed.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes and finished his mouthful of food. “Perhaps I got tired of Mokuba’s puppy dog eyes that I should eat.”

Pegasus laughed softly, it was easy to see the younger Kaiba pulling that expression. But… “We both know, Kaiba-boy, that you never get tired of anything Mokuba-boy does.” Well that probably wasn’t strictly true but both men knew that Kaiba’s answer just now had been utter bullshit. 

“I knew you would complain if you were left wanting.” Was the next excuse that fell from Kaiba’s lips. Definitely more applicable but Pegasus got that that wasn’t what Kaiba was getting at.

Their eyes locked and Pegasus raised an eyebrow. Seto looked determined but the very light blush on his cheeks told Pegasus that Kaiba-boy was getting at what Pegasus had thought Kaiba-boy was getting at. 

“Oh really?” Well certainly two could play this game. Of course, Pegasus had long since been playing it. “I’m glad that you were kind enough to satisfy me, Kaiba-boy.” A smirk curled his lips and he tucked into one of the sandwiches they’d been provided with, grabbing for his own coffee to wash it down with. The blush on Kaiba’s cheeks darkened but he affected an air of nonchalance.

“I thought I left you satisfied all the time.” Kaiba murmured, staring him down over the edge of his coffee cup, smirk firmly on his lips. As was the blush on his cheeks. 

Pegasus had to hand it to him. The other was a good actor, had certainly proved that time and time again in front of large crowds. Whilst Kaiba certainly had the ego to back up the bravado, Pegasus didn’t doubt that there was a certain amount of showboating to it all.

“Not entirely, I think we’d have to come up with new names for our business meetings if you wanted to truly satisfy me.” He watched Kaiba’s mind whir, could practically see the cogs working in that pretty, clever head of his.

“What would you suggest Pegasus? I didn’t take you as the type to so.. quickly change an agreeable arrangement?” Kaiba watched him carefully, waiting. 

Pegasus smiled more softly at that. “Why Kaiba-boy~ Are you trying to hint that you would like me to wine and dine you before we enter into any extra _agreements_?” Pegasus hummed over the edge of his cup. He kept eye contact a moment longer before looking away and setting his cup down, giving Kaiba some time to think.

“Too subtle, Pegasus? Would you prefer it spelt out to you across all of Domino City?”

“While I don’t doubt you could manage that, Kaiba-boy, and you’ve proven to be oh so subtle~” Pegasus grinned at him. “Perhaps we should give the tabloids a little less to talk about? After all, what’s dinner between business partners? Say 8? This evening?” Pegasus hummed, leaning back in his chair. 

“I suppose that would be acceptable.” Kaiba murmured as if he hadn’t been the one to instigate the shift in their relationship but then, Pegasus supposed he had been the one to truly start it all. 

Pegasus smiled brightly. “It’s a date then!” 

Kaiba made a face. Pegasus sounded far too pleased with himself and teasing as he put extra emphasis on the ‘date’ part of his sentence. “It’s only dinner, Pegasus.”

“Oh no, no, Kaiba-boy, you can’t take it back now~ It’s a date! Now I’m afraid I have to cut our meeting short today!”

Kaiba’s brows furrowed. “Why?” He asked slowly, suspiciously; 110% sure he was _not_ going to like the answer.

“Well I have to prepare for our date, of course! It has to be perfect and I know just the place to take you~ And, of course, it will take me sometime to get ready~” He teased, grinning. “I _do_ hope you’ll at least change, Kaiba dear~”

Kaiba’s face scrunched again wondering if ‘Kaiba dear’ had now replaced ‘Kaiba-boy’.

Spoilers: it had.


End file.
